Blue Shine
by Zetsumei.Sekai
Summary: My life was going nowhere fast. It was just me, my music, and my tiny apartment. I never expected to become someone of any importance. Now I have a chance to change everything, but I know history always repeats itself. How will I be any different? HieixOC
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends and Future Plans

****Hello to all of you who are reading this story. This is my newest creation and I plan to go all the way with this one. I already have chapters written in advance and I plan to update on either Sundays or Mondays. I'll warn you now that the first few chapters will be slow as we get to know our main character and dive into her life. The chapters will become longer and more fleshed out as we get deeper into the story, promise. Any disclaimers and author notes after this will appear at the bottom. Happy reading!****

* * *

><p>Blue Shine<p>

Chapter 01:

"Old Friends and Future Plans"

* * *

><p>Strumming my guitar with ease, the notes floating out into the world around me. I felt my left hand move as the song called for a shift of cords. "<em>She's got a smile that it seems to me,<em>" my voice cut through the warm spring air, "_Reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was fresh as the bright blue sky._" I could see the pink of my inner eyelids as I let myself fade away into the music, myself and it existing as one entity.

This was something I was famous for. (And no, I don't mean the music.) I was the reining champion for being space-cadet numero uno. Here I was in my own little world, completely open to being mugged by any thief who wanted to snatch what little money I had. But that's beside the point. When it came to music and I, not much else mattered.

I was no longer aware of the plush grass I was sitting on or the way my right foot throbbed from lack of circulation. My senses dulled to the bypassing presences of the regular park-goers. However, I came back to reality just as the song ended. _Well, hello there sun, _I thought happily as I brushed my bangs from my eyes and blinked out at the world. Glancing into my open guitar case added to my joy at seeing a few more coins in the bottom of the velvet leather interior.

Suppressing a sigh, I rearranged myself on my little grass patch by the edge of one of the many pathways. I stretched my legs out in front of me after tapping my right heel against the ground in attempt to wake up the sleeping limb before crossing my legs at the ankle.

For the next hour or so I continued sweeping in and out of space while playing my guitar for the world. Around mid-afternoon I received a visitor, a very familiar visitor in fact. A small smile played on my lips as the girl stood before me, her hands on her hips and a playful glare adorning her pleasant face.

"Well look what we have here, a concert for us regular folk, and I wasn't even informed." She teased, her topaz colored eyes sparkling with mirth.

I laid my left arm over the edge of my guitar's body while flicking strands of hair out of my face with my right, "I felt the need to enlighten you all with my musical genius, you've caught me."

She did laugh this time, it bubbled in her chest before leaking past her lips. "It's been a long time Saki, I'm so happy to see you."

She extended her right hand to me and I graciously accepted her offer. The brunette easily pulled me to my feet and I held onto my guitars neck with my left hand. "It's good to see you too, Keiko." I replied into her hair as I pulled her into a one armed hug. She returned the embrace and I moved away from her to where my guitar case was laying open.

I could feel her eyes on me as I squatted down to pick up the few coins that lay in the case. Once the inside was cleaned of the yen, I laid my baby into its resting place and relocked the clasps on the outer rim. "I'm glad you still play, I always loved listening," came the voice from my old friend.

I straightened and turned to her, my left hand holding onto the handle of the case and my other dusting myself off, "I'm glad that you're glad, nothing like having having groupies to keep a girl going." I chuckled and she laughed, her head shaking in exasperation.

"You haven't changed a bit." I could only smile at her observation.

* * *

><p>My sneakers scuffed at the pavement as I walked beside my friend. We were chatting idly about how our lives had developed since high school. When we had graduated, we went our separate ways. Though we were both in our third year of college. The ever studious Keiko Yukimura was on her way to becoming a teacher while I was working on my business degree.<p>

She still looked the way I remembered her, though her hair was slightly shorter, no longer reaching past her shoulders. I felt myself smile as she made a comment about being ready for anything after dealing with Yusuke for the majority of her life. Now if that wasn't the understatement of the year.

"So you two are together?" I asked curiously.

A smile threatened to crack her face in half, "Yeah, we're engaged still. He's been working at the restaurant while I've been going to school." I nodded, remembering the Yukimura's family business.

We had unconsciously stopped outside of said restaurant as we talked. This is when I noticed the atmosphere around us change for the first time. The world was significantly dimmer and I caught sight of the orange and purple sky as the sun began to set. Keiko's words brought my head out from the clouds, quite literally, as my attention snapped back to her.

"Some of us are having a barbeque this weekend, you should come, it would be fun." She said, a hopeful look in her doe eyes.

I stared at her, the proverbial gears in my mind turning before I sighed in defeat, "How could I say no to that look?" She attacked me with a tight hug before I knew what was happening, a squeal of delight rushing up from her lungs as she held me an arms length away.

"Wonderful! Come by here on Friday around noon alright?" She said excitedly.

I returned the smile before nodding, "Alright, I'll be here! I'll see you then!" I called over my shoulder as I made my way down the sidewalk.

"See you, Saki!" I waved over my shoulder as I trudged on.

* * *

><p>My apartment complex wasn't too far from the Yukimura residence, only about twelve blocks down the road. The automatic glass doors opened for me as I wandered through the lobby to the wall of metal cabinets that were labeled by apartment number. I stood at mine as I pulled my keys from my pocket, giggling them around until the small brass key settled in my palm. The box unlocked and I pulled the three white envelopes from the container before shutting it again. Hearing a satisfying <em>click, <em>I assumed it locked and flipped through the letters while making my way up the three flights of stairs to my room.

_ Junk, electric bill, junk. _I sighed and let myself into apartment 308, my home. The apartment was normal size, the door from the complex hall led straight into a split room. The living room had a couch, love seat, and a recliner chair around a coffee table. The furniture faced a normal sized T.V. that sat on a entertainment center. The living room and kitchen was separated by a white marble topped bar that connected to the wall at the right of the door.

_ I'll worry about those later. _I tossed the mail and my keys onto the bar and kicked off my tennis shoes all at once. After depositing my things, I made a b-line for my room to drop off my guitar and stash my newly acquired funds.

"Well, this is more than what I got on Tuesday at least." I muttered to myself as I counted out the yen and dropped it into a jar. I put the container back in its resting place on my tall bookshelf and stepped back. My room was plain with white walls and wood flooring like the rest of the house. There wasn't much furniture, only the tall shelves in front of me, a small work desk with a set of three drawers, a dresser, and my queen size bed with a night stand to the right of it. The shelves, dresser, and bed frame were all the same dark mahogany wood, like the coffee table and entertainment center in the living-room.

I unbuttoned my jeans as I walked over to the balcony door, I pulled the thick slate gray curtains shut and continued to undress, _No need for last weeks repeat. _I thought to myself as I stripped and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Shivering as I shook my head, _Creepy old men these days. _I plopped down on my plum colored comforter and brushed my hair out before pulling it over my left shoulder to braid. My hair was certainly long enough. Sighing, I tied off the end before flipping it back over my shoulder and making my way across the hall to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth.

A quick glance in the mirror showed how tired I actually was. Leaning in over the sink and staring myself down, I frowned at how ragged I seemed to be. Black bangs hung down into cobalt blue eyes just above a ski slope shaped nose. Lips were shaped into a perfect bow and full. Wide eyes sat in a heart shaped face. I glanced to the left, looking closer at reflection me. A small white scar pointed out and down from the outer corner of my left eye. It was white and thin, only noticeable if you were looking for it.

I washed my face before shutting off the light and meandering back to my bed. Easily, I fell into the plush comfort of the mattress and cocooned myself in my gray sheets. A quick glance at the clock told me it was nine already, and I was out like a cheap light bulb.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

The song used in this chapter was Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns 'N' Roses. I do not own this song or anything of the sort.

The characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho cannon belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Last but not least, Saki belongs to me. She is my original character that was produced straight from my over active imagination.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

Blue Shine

Chapter 02:

"Dream"

* * *

><p><em>Wind was rushing over my face as I clutched tightly to the reins. My backside was off the saddle as my feet held myself over the seat via stirrups. I felt a powerful leap and I glanced down. What a horrible idea that was. I stared down into the canyon before looking up again quickly, my body leaning forward over the animals neck. I watched from first person point of view as my dream self moved with swiftness and agility upon her horse. <em>

_ The surroundings were unfamiliar to me in a sense that nothing this surreal could exist. But I had seen these trees before. Their leafy branches shooting out toward me as I darted past them, my body pressing down and out of their way. _

_ The animal beneath me sprinted like it's life was dependent on it's speed, my heels kicking its sides. We broke into the open wasteland with a vengeance. I felt my dream self smirk and release the loosened reins over the horn of the saddle. A weight lifted from my left shoulder as a bow slipped down and into my awaiting palm, my right hand reaching back into the quiver I carried for an arrow. _

_ My gloved hands notched the arrow with nimble fingers as I turned to face the left as the horse galloped in to a sea of warring humans and whatever those_things _I just saw were. I pulled the arrow back, we moved closer and closer, I could smell the first wave of blood now. My eyes narrowed, looking for a specific person. I caught a glimpse of red on white with a sword and let the arrow fly, a loud cry followed. _

_ I snatched up the reins with my right hand, my left gripping the bow still. I pulled back and the beast slid across the dry earth, it's hooves digging into the ground. A cloud of dust hid me as I turned the beast and charged right, my bow over my back once again. _

_ I sat back and watched as my dream self immersed herself into the battle. My sword drawn from my left hip, the reins now gripped by the opposite hand. Swinging low as I passed one of the monsters, his head rolling as I flew by. We turned, the horse and I, and went left, racing off after another man on horseback. His armor was gold and black, and his white stallion kicked up a wave of gravel as I trailed him. My beast hot on his heels, I nudged him again with my feet. "Ha!" I yelled, urging him on._

_ The horse galloped to the others side and I hugged low to him, sword at the ready. We were moving away from the war zone in a sick game of cat and mouse. My dream self sneered over her shoulder at him as she straightened, her arm moving over her head and swinging down to catch his left arm. Blood seeped from the wound and he pulled the limb closer to his body. The man cried out and the horse he rode faltered in his changed position._

_ We were turning now, his desperate attempt to throw me off failing. I moved back to his side again for another blow, this is when he turned in his seat, arm glowing with white raw power. The blast was cold and went through my chest and out the other side in a gush of blood. I could smell the charred skin, and the iron from the blood. I was falling. Everything was fading and swirling like I was being swept down a drain._

* * *

><p>"Shit!" I cried, my body curling in on it's self as I wrapped my arms around my head. Of course, I would fall out of bed – with supreme grace – and land head first. I rubbed my sore noggin and sat up. The clock read 7:50 in large block letters that were tinted red. I let out a loud yawn as I sat there on the floor and stretched my arms over my head.<p>

After untangling myself from my bedsheets, I remade my bed. I stumbled my way to my dresser and pulled a pair of jean shorts from the third drawer, a leaf green tank top from the second, and my underclothes from the first. From there I went straight for the shower.

The hot water from the shower eased the tension in my shoulders and I scrubbed my hair clean with my usual shampoo. I washed my skin until it was pink and climbed out. _I have class at 10:15, so I have a bit of time. Breakfast would be nice, _I thought of my empty stomach as I toweled my body off. Combing my hair proved to be difficult for whatever reason today. I gritted my teeth as I pulled through a tough knot.

With my hair dry, I began to dress. I emerged from my bathroom feeling fresh and clean. My body being dirt free and my teeth polished and protected from plaque. The damp towel found its new home to be the hamper before I left the washroom. Breakfast was pitifully simple. I dropped a piece of bread into the toaster and pressed the handle before walking into the living-room. Spotting my course book on the coffee table in the adjoined room, I fetched it and tossed it on the bar with my keys.

I didn't bother using butter or jam as I took a bite of the golden bread. When I came to the fridge I found a carton of orange juice and poured myself a serving. The juice was chugged, all manners aside, as I glanced at the clock. It took me about half an hour to get to the university. The cup was abandoned in the empty sink and I trotted off to get my bag. _Today's not the day to be running late, we have lecture, damn it! _I cried out mentally as I grabbed my shoulder bag from the back of the desk chair and jogged back to the main room.

* * *

><p>Frowning, a woman slightly older than me elbowed past and moved quickly across the crosswalk. I followed the crowd as I walked along, my bag slung over my shoulder. The evening crowd was always full of business men and women who were out to lunch. I sighed and ducked around the corner, moving through the park and toward home.<p>

The city smelled of thick smog and cooking food in the warm weather. Cupping a hand over my eyes I looked up at the restaurant signs. I read out the familiar kanji of the Yukimura's shop and kept going. Only a couple more blocks until I was back home.

The lock clicked behind me as I settled into my apartment. The keys were forgotten on the counter as were my white tennis shoes. Quickly, I dropped my bag into the desk chair and went to grab my guitar. I removed it from its case and wrenched the balcony door open. There sat a white wicker chair with a chocolate brown cushion.

I felt myself relax as I leaned back into the patio chair, swinging my legs up and resting my ankles on the iron railing, my legs crossing there. I settled the guitar in my lap, it's smooth wood surface soothing against my calloused hands.

My hand wrapped around the neck and my right fingers clutched at the pick as I stroked the strings expertly. Staring out at the blue sky beyond as the music wafted through the air and away with the breeze. I sat there like this awhile, letting the wind wash over my face as I relaxed.

I felt myself humming not before long, a familiar tune beginning to form out of the cords I pushed out. "_Who doesn't know what I'm talking about? Who's never left home, who's never struck out,_" my voice sung out at a modest tone. I rested my head back against the chair and closed my eyes, "_To find a dream and a life of their own. A place in the clouds, a foundation of stone._"

Finally, I stopped once the street lights turned on. I sat there a long while with my guitar in my lap before I pulled myself up and retreated into my room. _Time for food, homework, and sleep, _I nodded to myself as I decided on my itinerary for the rest of the night. Putting away my instrument , I grabbed my school book and flipped to a certain page as I wandered out to the kitchen to start working on dinner.

Pasta was what I was craving, and it's what I made. Living on my own meant I had to know how to cook for myself, that wasn't the problem though. I absolutely hated washing dishes. My book sat open on the counter next to the sink. I read one of the smaller check lists in the study section as I scrubbed vigorously at my used bowl. It was the last dish in the sink, and when I deemed it clean I rinsed and dried it. Though, my appearance was much unlike the bowl I had just put away. The front of my shirt was soggy with dish water and my hair was falling from it's pony tail to fall in my face in random strips.

"I'm such a mess," I mumbled as I pulled the wet clothing off and wandered back to my room in my underclothes. I found myself a pair of shorts and a old t-shirt before changing out of what clothes I still had on and into my dry pajamas. Disregarding my book for the night, it was tossed onto the desk and I crawled into my awaiting bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer &amp; Author Notes:<strong>

The song used in this chapter was Wide Open Spaces by the Dixie Chicks. I do not own this song or anything of the sort.

The characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho cannon belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Last but not least, Saki belongs to me. She is my original character that was produced straight from my over active imagination.

_I couldn't wait to add this next chapter, so I posted it early. I figured since I have enough written in advance as of right now, it wouldn't hurt to let you have it. I might continue to do this each week, posting twice, I mean. It all depends on how many chapters I have saved up._

_I know this chapter is bland, but I find it important to get to know the main character in their usual habitats and lifestyle before throwing them through a loop completely. It shows how much of a big change they're actually going through and all that. Anyway, yeah, that's about it. _

_Back to work I go! _


	3. Chapter 3: Meet and Greet

Blue Shine

Chapter 03:

"Meet and Greet"

* * *

><p>I stepped through the glass door of the Yukimura restaurant, ignoring the 'Closed' sign on the front panel. The bell above the frame rung out and the door shut with a soft <em>clink <em>as I stepped inside. I looked around at the empty room as I adjusted the cloth guitar case on my back.

Taking a few tentative steps forward, "Um, hello?" I called out, "You here Keiko?"

"Just a second!" came the muffled yell from the upper apartment.

Turning, I looked out of the front window into the busy street. There were a few cars passing by every now and then on the street, and people marching along the sidewalk. I swiveled back around when I heard footsteps moving down the stairs and two people came into view.

"Hey, Saki. Oh, you brought your guitar, that's great!" Keiko smiled at me and walked over to me. I hugged her briefly and stepped back.

"You know I don't go anywhere without it." I smiled politely and looked over her shoulder.

Keiko moved aside and introduced us, "Yusuke this is Saki, the one from high school. Saki this is Yusuke."

I took his extended hand and gave it a firm shake, "Nice to finally meet the infamous Yusuke Urameshi." I laughed and he gave a confused look. I could see a light touch of pink dusting Keiko's cheeks as she hurried us out the door.

We all walked along down the road toward the train station. I kept close to the curb while Keiko walked between myself and Yusuke. We chatted idly as we maneuvered past the park and more toward the countryside. Buildings became scarce as more homes and farms appeared. Once seated on the train with my guitar neatly tucked in the overhead compartment, we continued our conversation.

"So she really told you about how I flipped her skirt all the time?" Yusuke laughed outright and I chuckled. Keiko sat nearest the window with me on her left and Yusuke in front of us, she was trying her best to hide her blush and I just laughed harder.

"She also told me how she saved your supposedly dead body from a burning building. That's where the 'infamous Yusuke Urameshi' bit came from earlier." I crossed my legs right over left and rested my hands in my lap.

"Jeeze, Keiko! You're going to have the town thinking you're crazy if you keep telling everyone these stories!" He teased, a grin threatening to split his face.

She turned her nose up at him and looked back out the window, "Well maybe if you knew how to take care of yourself I wouldn't have to save your butt all the time."

"Are you saying you'd let me burn if I got caught in another fire?" His tone was filled with mock hurt, his eyes wide as he leaned forward toward her.

"That's right." She snipped, a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

I shook my head as I patted his shoulder, "I'll make sure you get a nice headstone, alright?"

Yusuke sighed in defeat and I laughed, "You really _are _going to be the death of me Keiko."

Keiko gave and innocent look and shrugged her shoulders while he just threw his hands up in exasperation. I could only laugh at them.

* * *

><p>"It's so nice out here." I said, taking a deep breath of the clean country air.<p>

"Oh, not you too. Why is everyone in love with freaking nature?" Yusuke whined as we began making our trek up the stone steps.

"Don't mind him, Saki. You're going to love it, an old friend of ours owns this place. It has a lot of space so we chose to have the party here." Keiko ignored her fiance's grumbling as she trailed behind me.

I nodded and jogged the rest of the steps with the couple in tow. When I reached the top I stopped and drank in large puffs of air. What was that, the stairway to heaven? I straightened from my bent position and adjusted my guitar so the strap wasn't digging into my shoulder.

The temple was huge with a old traditional look to each of its matching buildings. If it was any larger I would assume it to be a castle. An old woman was sitting on the front porch drinking tea. Our group approached her and Yusuke greeted her with something along the lines of, "Nice to see you're still alive, Grandma."

I stopped on the bottom step after Keiko's greeting and bowed, my hair sweeping over my shoulders and back again as I straightened. "It's nice to meet you, Master Genkai."

The graying woman smirked at me before turning a glare onto the boy, "See dimwit, at least some people have respect, unlike your dumb-ass self." Yusuke flipped her the bird and disappeared in the house.

Keiko was following him when she called for me to come with her. I nodded to the old master and jogged after her. I could feel the old woman's stare boring a hole into my back as I trotted away. Feeling a shiver move up my spine, I continued moving, though much faster.

The brunette led me to the left courtyard where there were paper lanterns strewn about and picnic tables set up. I spied a couple of coolers around the tables vicinity and a grill where Yusuke was chatting rather loudly with a orange haired man. A brunette came into my sight, a cigarette between her lips.

"Hey," she called out removing the stick from her mouth and reaching out with her free hand, "I'm Shizuru Kuwabara."

I grasped her hand and shook before letting go, my hand returning to my guitars strap, "I'm Saki Yoshimori, nice to meet you." I replied politely.

I felt my eyebrow twitch when I heard a rather loud yell and saw the two boys wrestling on the ground. "Oh, that's my little brother, the orange top. I'm sure you'll meet him eventually." I smiled a little and turned my head toward the house a few seconds before I heard Keiko calling for me.

Blinking, I laughed, "I'd better go see what she wants before she comes looking for me. Excuse me, and it was nice meeting you, Shizuru." I turned when she nodded.

The room I wandered into was the kitchen. Keiko came toward me with a large pan full of uncooked meats. I blinked as she dumped her burden into my arms and smiled sweetly at me. "Do you mind taking this out to Kuwabara? He should be outside with Yusuke."

"Sure," I replied before turning back around and leaving the way I came. Shizuru wasn't on the porch anymore when I walked by and out to where the grills were. Stopping when I reached the boys I cleared my throat, catching their attention and halting the argument for the time being.

"Keiko asked me to bring these out to you guys," I said handing the larger man the tray. His hair was orange and he had an angular face with high cheekbones. He grinned at me before turning back to the grill.

"No problem...uh.." he faltered, not knowing my name.

I chuckled, "Saki, I'm assuming you're Kuwabara?"

He brightened and nodded, "That's me!" He then stopped and gave an odd look. "How do you know my name?"

I turned and started walking away when I heard Keiko yelling for me again, "Keiko told me!" I replied over my shoulder when I started jogging back into the house, Keiko's calls getting more insistent.

The next thing I had handed to me was a stack of clean white plates. The stack hid my face as she set a cup with chopsticks on top. "Can you set the picnic table for me, Saki?" She asked after adding a stack of napkins to the pile. She put them under the chopstick cup and I looked at her around my arm load.

"How many places am I setting?" I questioned, then she began to count on her fingers.

"Let's see..." She counted off silently, her mouth moving as she tapped each finger pad against her other hand. "There should be nine places." She smiled and sent me off on my new mission.

Once I carefully set the tower of things onto the table I moved away and back to the porch where I sat my guitar against the temple wall across from the steps. Jumping down, I walked back across the grass to the tables, the fresh grass crunching under my feet. The plates were set easily. I left one at the head for Genkai and set four on each side of the long table.

Sitting myself down, I straddling the bench seat as I folded the napkins into fancy triangles. I was getting up to place them around the table when I heard Yusuke's loud tenor greeting a person I did not know. I turned and a red head was making his way toward me.

The man was dressed in dark blue jeans with a white polo tucked in, the collar unbuttoned. I bowed at the waist slightly and he returned it, smiling. He introduced himself with a pleasant tone and his dark green eyes sparkled in the light of the setting sun.

He reminded me of Christmas with his eye and hair color combination. "It's nice to meet you, Kurama. I'm Saki." He hadn't mentioned a last name and I didn't offer mine.

He excused himself and I returned to my work, that's when I noticed a shorter man with my guitar case in his hands. I felt my eyebrow rise and started walking toward him. His hair was blue-black with a puff of white in the front. The way it grew reminded me of a man graying from age, but that wasn't the case for this person. He looked to be my age, and he stood about an inch taller than my five foot two inch self.

He must not have noticed me until I spoke because he whipped around with a start when I addressed him. "It's a guitar," I said to him from the bottom step.

He looked at me curiously, his eyes narrowed, before he scoffed and sat my instrument back down. His back was to me when he vanished into the house. I blinked, startled slightly by his gaze. His eyes were bright red, much like a firetruck after a fresh paint job. I shrugged and wandered back into the kitchen to see if Keiko had anymore chores for me.

* * *

><p>Not many things had been needing to be done in the kitchen. I had met a mint haired girl by the name of Yukina. She was sweet with a soft voice and wide red velvet eyes. She was the third person I had met with an odd appearance. I kept any intrusive questions to myself, not wanting to seem nosy after just meeting these new people. I had left everyone in the busy kitchen and settled myself on the edge of the rail-less porch. My legs dangled over the side and my guitar laid in my lap. I strummed it before picking up a regular beat of a song. This time my voice cut in loud and clear.<p>

"_Elevator straight into my skull. The escalator rises as it falls. I swear our jet is crashin' in my mind. You can hold on but I wouldn't waste your time._" My eyes were shut as the first stanza rolled off my tongue. I went through the song once this way before I felt someone sit on my right, and begin to clap a peculiar rhythm that fit perfectly with the song.

I smiled when I caught sight of Keiko, she blushed as people started walking over. "Go on," I urged, "Keep that beat and tempo. Okay?" She nodded.

I smiled at her. "Okay. One, two..." I didn't make it to three when I started up again, her clapping mixing perfectly with the notes coming from my guitar. I went through the first stanza again.

"_Elevator straight into my skull. The escalator rises as it falls. I swear our jet is crashin' in my mind. You can hold on but I wouldn't waste your time._" I sung out, my eyes on my hands as I changed cords.

"_Farewell my black balloon. Farewell my black balloon._" Keiko kept on clapping while I continued to move my fingers over the strings.

"_I've stood in a thousand street scenes, just around the corner from you, on the edge of a dream that you have._" I smiled at Keiko as I sung to her. She smiled slightly, her nerves gone. "_Has anybody ever told you it's not coming true?_" I finished and she gave a mock pout and I frowned in the same way. Her clapping ceased.

"_Farewell my black balloon._" I sang sadly, letting the emotion of the song carry through my voice. "_Farewell my black balloon, the weather had it's way with you_." I looked at our audience. Some were out in the yard, like Genkai and the boy my height. They were both seated at the table. But the duo was looking this way, clearly listening.

"_Farewell my black balloon, the weather had it's way with you._" My tone softened and I noticed Shizuru standing to my left with another cigarette in her mouth. The smoke swirling through the air. Kurama was in the grass in front of us a ways, his hands in his jean pockets. "_Farewell my black balloon._"

I ended the song and Keiko stood up, she smiled down at me before leaving for the yard. "Saki, that song was too sad. Couldn't you play something happy?"

Resting my guitar back against the wall, I sighed, "Does nothing please you, woman?" I grouched as I moved down the steps to the table.

She waved me off and left to take a seat at the table. Genkai sat at the head nearest the steps, then Kurama sat at her right. Yukina already had her seat on his right, and Kuwabara plopped down next to her, a grin on his face. I sat next to him. Shizuru sat next to Genkai on the opposite side while Keiko was next to her. Yusuke sat across from the orange top. That left me being face to face with Mr. Cherry-eyes.

The food consisted of things you would find at an American barbeque. "I wanted to try something different." Keiko had said. None of us were arguing. The hamburgers were delicious, I decided, as I took my second bite of the meat patty.

"So, Saki," I heard a gentle voice and I looked down the table at Kurama, "you're a friend of Keiko's?"

"I swallowed what food was in my mouth and wiped my face with my napkin before nodding. "We both attended Dai-ichi's School for Girls. We met during our first year in our shared algebra class."

"I'm surprised you remember," Keiko teased, "you always used that class as your nap time."

I felt myself flush and I looked away from her, "Way to put my business out there, Keiko." I muttered, feeling embarrassed at her comment.

There were chuckles shared around the table and everyone broke into their own conversations. When everyone was finished eating I helped the girls clean up the plates and garbage while Genkai left to go have a cup of tea in her sitting room and the guys hung out around in the courtyard. Yukina, to my dismay, shooed me out of the kitchen, claiming I was a guest and she didn't want to be impolite. I tried to sway her in her decision, but she stood firm and I left to go sit back outside.

When I went to go sit on the porch lip, Yusuke beckoned me to join him and his friends. Halfway down the steps, he asked me to bring my guitar. I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance when I finally sat down in the chair Genkai had been using.

I kept quiet mostly, listening as they told jokes. The only person who wasn't with us was the one who's name I didn't know. I turned in my seat and glanced back at the porch. He was leaning idly against the temple wall, his legs crossed ahead of him and his arms over his chest. He appeared to be sleeping, which I thought to be impossible for anyone with the girls coming back to us nosily. Shizuru was missing from the group with the excuse of spending some time with Genkai.

They all sat around or stood before Keiko suggested a game of badminton. I politely excused myself from their game, opting to watch instead. Kurama did the same, but agreed to be the referee. When Yusuke called over to a person named Hiei, I immediately put two and two together and realized it was red eyes.

"Hey! Saki!" Keiko called over from her side of the net with Yusuke.

"What is it?" I yelled back, my head turning to her. I had a perfect view of the game area and her holding onto her racket.

"If you're not going to participate, at least be useful and play us something." She replied while moving to her spot on the back side of the net.

I rolled my eyes and propped my feet up on the seat of the picnic table. "Your wish is my command." I called out sarcastically and saluted her. She, in a blaze of maturity, stuck her tongue out at me and went back to setting up.

I busied myself with fixing my guitars six strings. The tune went back in line and I moved the pick into my hand. Smirking to myself as I thought of the perfect song, I began to play.

"_I used to love her, but I had to kill her. I used to love her, ohh yeah, but I had to kill her._"I sang loudly and Keiko burst out in sputtering laughter while the others gave me odd looks. My smirk only grew as my eyes danced with mirth.

"_I had to put her, six feet under._" My eyes closed and I let my head rest back against the chair. "_And I can still hear her complain._"

"_I used to love her, but I had to kill her. I used to love her, ohhh yeah, but I had to kill her._" I sang out and locked eyes with my friend. "_I knew I'd miss her, so I had to keep her._" I heard a random shout of "What the _fuck_?" The laugh following said statement was obviously Yusuke's.

"Where is she, Saki?" I heard Keiko ask me in a yell that was thrown out through a crack of giggles.

A broad grin crossed my face, "_She's buried right here in my back yard!_" I held out the last syllable as I went into a little guitar solo, my foot tapping against the wood of the picnic table.

"_I used to love her, but I had to kill her. I used to love her, but I had to kill her._" I repeated, a smile on my face as I played and sang.

"_She bitched so much. She drove me nuts. Now I'm happier this way-ay-ay-ay-ay!_" I could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara cracking up and Kurama's laughter was covered by the sounds my guitar was throwing out. "_Woah, yeah_." Another solo started when my words faded.

"_I used to love her, but I had to kill her. I used to love her, oh yeah, but I had to kill her._" This was the final stanza of the song and I poured my heart into it. "_I had to put her, six feet under._" I paused and let my fingers move over the strings, "_And I can still hear her complain!_"

Keiko was still laughing when I finished, her hand wiping away tears as she sighed and told her friends to get ready for the game. I chuckled and closed my eyes, letting my fingers glide with ease as I relaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer &amp; Author Notes:<strong>

The songs used in this chapter were Black balloon by The Kills and Used to Love Her by Guns 'N' Roses. I do not own these songs or anything of the sort.

The characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho cannon belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Last but not least, Saki belongs to me. She is my original character that was produced straight from my over active imagination.

_I know, I know. This chapter wasn't very forthcoming with information either. Have faith though guys, the light at the end of this dim tunnel is near and you'll learn more about Saki and her upcoming...predicament. Ehehe._

_I'd like to thank my only reviewer **DreamsinShinto** for the helpful advice._

_And thanks to those of you who have fav'd or added this story to their watch list. I'm glad to know some people like it, at least a little._


	4. Chapter 4: Schooled on Ghouls

Blue Shine

Chapter 04:

"Schooled on Ghouls"

* * *

><p>I had taken the train home alone. It was late when I finally stepped foot into my apartment. The group of new acquaintances were left behind at the temple. Keiko had begged me to let her and Yusuke accompany me, saying that it was no trouble to them in the slightest. I knew leaving her behind was for the best though, I didn't trust the curious look in Yusuke's caramel colored eyes. My leave had been fairly peculiar, and I rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache start behind my left eye.<p>

_I felt a tickle _in _my spinal column. My guitar playing abruptly stopped as my head snapped to the right. My eyes wide before my narrowing and my brow furrowed. I saw nothing as I stared into the murky darkness at the forest's edge. Kurama – against my silent prayers that no one had seen – appeared at my side with something that I thought was worry showing on his handsome face. _

_ I looked up at him, my composure back in place. He stared down at me and I, in turn, smiled up at him. I knew he was going to ask questions. I could feel the tension in the cool night air. I was drifting off when he brought me back to reality._

_ "Is something troubling you, Saki-san?" he asked politely._

_ Standing, I grasped the neck of my guitar a little harder than necessary. "I thought I heard an owl. My hearing must have played a trick on me." I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled, my eyes closing as I gave him what I hoped to be a sincere smile. _

_ Kurama nodded and I glanced down at my watch. The simple circle face glowed a soft Crayola crayon green, and I blinked back up to the red head. "I didn't notice how late it had become. I really should be heading home," I fibbed._

_ I noticed Keiko come over, her racket no longer in her grasp as she stood at Kurama's side."We were all going to stay here at the temple tonight, Saki. I must have forgotten to mention it, I'm sorry. Me and Yusuke don't need to stay, we can take you home."_

_ "No, no it's alright. I'll be fine. You don't have to do that." I said, holding my hands up as if to block her, palms up._

_ "Are you sure? There's all sorts of creeps out at this time. Please, it's really no problem." Keiko insisted, her chocolate eyes reflecting soft orange light from the lanterns._

_ "I'll be fine, Keiko. I can take care of myself." I hid a grimace when my voice had a defensive tone that I hadn't really meant to use. "You don't have to worry about me, alright? I'll be fine." I added, my voice calmer this time. _

_ Keiko was about to say something else when Yusuke came behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Aw, come on Keiko, stop buggin' her. If she has any problems she can knock someone out with that guitar of hers." I silently thanked Yusuke with my eyes and he grinned at me. _

_ I turned from them and waved goodbye over my shoulder. I stopped and packed away my guitar. Slinging it across my back, I trotted around the porch to the front of the temple. When rounding the corner of the second turn I bumped into someone's chest. I caught myself before I could fall over and apologized. There stood Hiei, a scowl in place, his eyes a-light with irritation. I bowed slightly and continued past him. As I left, a familiar shiver ran up my spine. _

_ "Tomoe..." A hissing whisper rushed at my back and across my neck with the wind. My eyes widened and I hurried the _hell _out__of there._

My recollection of the night had continued until I was showered and curled up in bed. It was here, curled up under my sheets, where I finally found solace. Sighing I stared into the darkness above me. Closing my eyes I said a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening for a dreamless sleep. I needed some rest.

* * *

><p>I cursed the sun and reached up to press the heels of my hands into my eyes. My back arched off the bed as I moved to stretch, my arms winding above my head. I felt a good many of my joints crack and pop before I was laying prone on my bed. The sheets crumpled around my waist and my arm rested over my eyes.<p>

_I must have not pulled the curtains completely shut, _I winced and rolled over before throwing the sheet off. Standing and sighing, I marched off to the bathroom to take care of my morning business and get ready for the day.

I noticed in the mirror as I was just tying off a high ponytail that my watch wasn't in it's usual place. I looked away from the dresser's reflection to the actual object. I checked the top, my brow furrowing. It was definitely not there. Checking around on the floor, my bedside table, and I continued my search in the bathroom then kitchen. Neither of the aforementioned places had my watch.

Realization hit me like lightening and I groaned. _It must have slipped off my wrist at the temple or on the train. M_y cheeks puffed in aggravation. I had really liked that watch, too.

* * *

><p>We had all just finished lunch. Yukina and I had fixed a light meal and we dined inside. With food out of the way, they were discussing Saki. Her watch sat in the middle of the cleared table, it's face no longer glowing like it did in the night.<p>

"I didn't really feel anything when I met her. She seemed normal enough," Yusuke added to the ongoing conversation.

"She's far from _normal, _Detective." Hiei snapped from his spot at the end of the table.

"I agree. The spike in energy and her flight afterward does point to her being aware of her peculiarity." Kurama added, a calculating look in his deep leaf-green eyes.

"Hey! I wasn't done," Yusuke growled. "I was going to say that when I _met_ her I didn't feel much of anything from her. When she got _here _I definitely felt something. It was like the temple pulled more of her aura out." Yusuke fumbled trying to describe what he felt.

"Yeah, when we were eating last night I got this weird feeling from her. Like her energy was trying to be a magnet or something." Kuwabara added in.

"She has foresight." I blabbed abruptly, a shocked look on my face from my own admittance. I bowed my head, _I'm sorry Saki, I broke my promise._ I felt horrible, but I knew it was the right thing to do. Something just screamed to say it.

The table was silent for a few long moments before Genkai spoke in a grave voice, "There's more to it then that." If she had planned to say anything else, I'll never know. At that moment Botan busted into the room, a mask of panic on her face.

I felt my stomach drop into oblivion. Nothing good could come from this visit.

* * *

><p>If I were to say that I completely understood what Botan reported next, then I'd be lying, mostly.<p>

"In Makai, as you know, are three territories: Gandara, Alaric, and Tourin. But these territories do not make up all of demon world, such as the Forest of Fools." Botan paused and pulled a map from her kimono sleeve. She laid it out so it was upside down to her, and right-side-up to us.

"This," she started, her index finger pointing to an outlined area in the north, "is what's now known as the 'Cursed Kingdom', though it's real name is Echizen. The one to develop this territory was none other than Minamoto Yoshinaka. Yoshinaka was a powerful demon who wanted to protect his followers. He had a large stone wall built around the perimeter of the area." Her finger traced the faded rim of the land. It's shape was close to an oval with some jagged turns that fanned out on either side.

"As Echizen grew he appointed advisers. These demons each held a position of power within the territory. His second in command was Minamoto Yuritomo, his younger brother. The other member of his select cabinet was a woman named Tomoe Gozen. She was the general of his army." I caught sight of Yusuke's mouth opening, but Botan held her hand up to silence him.

"The province existed peacefully for around three hundred years, proving to be a neutral safe-haven. After seventy-five more years passed, the second in command, Yuritomo, staged a coup d'état. He fled after trying to take his brothers life, but promised to meet him on the battle field." Botan paused and took in the eager faces of the group hanging on her every word.

"Yoshinaka named Tomoe his new second in command and urged her to rally their troops and send out word that they were going to war against Yuritomo. The castle was turned into a fortress and Tomoe's army was a force to be reckoned with, to say the least. Each member of the army was said to be of the upper A-Class to S-Class. Tomoe herself was an S-Class demon, as was their leader Yuritomo.

"The war lasted two hundred years within the walls of Echizen. The main gate was lost after fifty years. The rest of the battle was held within the walls of the kingdom. Tomoe ordered the main gate resealed so that there could be no escape for the rogue army. When it was over both Yoshinaka and his younger brother were dead. In the end the elder brother prevailed, having killed his younger brother before he, himself, died. With both siblings dead, the once-general became the new leader of Echizen, or what was left of it.

"Under Tomoe's leadership, order was restored. The castle was rebuilt and the lands became like they once were, to a point. Tomoe made many changes that Yoshinaka never managed to accomplish. The population doubled and new residents moved to the territory, seeking refuge from the power struggle between Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi." Botan pulled a new piece of parchment from her robes. She laid it on the table and we all leaned in to get a closer look.

"This is a painting of what Tomoe saw from her balcony." Botan added.

As I stared at the painting, I was awed. It seemed to be broken up into sections. There were farms with carefully plowed rows and pens filled with animals that resembled horses. Careful brushstrokes of colorful Makai plants and a forest that stretched from the castles left wall that widened in a flourish toward the large double doors of the main gate. Rows of huts in the right section were closer to the gate with the farmland behind them, in the front middle close to the gate was a large fountain. To the left of it was a paved street with rows and rows of what looked to be markets that stretched to the forest. There were lampposts and people of all kinds busy about their day. It was so otherworldly, and all the more beautiful because of it.

"Eventually," Botan spoke up, "Tomoe chose to have her own advisers. Though it was long after the war. In that time she had rebuilt her army and had students. This was something she never did while serving under Yoshinaka. She trained them rigorously for years. But to become a student of Tomoe, you had to pass a series of tests. Only two lived through the experience. The first was a lion demon by the name of Benjirou. He eventually became the general of her army. Not much else is known about him, I'm afraid.

"The second student came long after. He was young and came in with a wave of refugees. He held strength that was unmatched and a rare determination that none of the other students ever had. His name was Souji. He was a demon who had power over light and earth. Souji was more like a son to her than a potential partner." Botan was cut off before she could start her next sentence, by none other then Yusuke.

"If I wanted a history lesson, Botan, I would have went to school." Yusuke drawled out.

I felt my eyebrow twitch and I slapped him across the back of his head. "Pay attention!"

"Ow, hey!" Yusuke cried out holding the back of his head.

"Yes, Yusuke! This is important, so listen to Keiko." Botan flushed in agitation at the interruption, her eyes narrowed on the ex-detective.

"As I was saying," she sighed, "Souji and Tomoe were inseparable. After years of progress in his training she decided to take him on a tour of the Makai. The boy was still under her schooling when they left. It has been said that they wandered the land fighting off anyone who threatened them, Souji learning how to fight along side of his master. When they returned ten years later his power was said to have doubled. While back in the kingdom Tomoe taught him their ways of living and got him familiar with the residents of Echizen. He was said to be hardworking but rambunctious. He would often leave the territory, starting fights to prove his power and worth to any rogue demon he could find.

"Eventually he came to her, asking to learn more of the other elements. You see, unlike Souji's light and earth abilities, she had power over wind and water. She was also a sort of psychic. She possessed the power of foresight, and telekinesis. She could create the strongest of barriers and could sense and name every person in her kingdom just by their energy signature.

"Souji on the other hand could control light so precisely that he could wield it like a surgeon with a scalpel. His earth techniques were never really mentioned in the files. Let's see..." She paused, her index finger tapping her chin.

Kurama cleared his throat and smiled politely to the ferry girl, "If I may, I believe I can fill in a bit of your story. I remember hearing rumors of this battle as my days as Yoko."

"Souji came to Tomoe, asking to learn her techniques and she denied him. The subject came up again and again, and each time she refused for unknown reasons. This frustrated him and he left. When he returned, he screamed up to her balcony window from the castle courtyard. He challenged her to battle for the right to learn her techniques, and _rule _Echizen. Tomoe accepted, under the condition that Souji never challenged her again and to accept this as his final lesson.

"When they fought, it wasn't as well matched as Souji had hoped it would be. They say the province shook ferociously and was covered by a false light for days after the battle. Tomoe used the fight to teach her prodigy one last thing, to accept defeat. Her plan backfired and he left the lands, humiliated.

"About one hundred years passed before anything of importance happened again. Finally she took another leave to wander the vastness that is Demon World. Tomoe was rumored to have even trained with Raizen." Kurama paused to look down the table at my boyfriend and smile a knowing smile.

The blue-nette picked back up with the story telling, feeling that Kurama had told all he knew."When she was traveling back to her home, Souji and an army of rogues ambushed her. It's said that the fight created Devil's Canyon. The battle lasted for days. Tomoe killed a majority of the rogues before fighting Souji herself. Paintings depict him using a modified blade to stab Tomoe through her core. Which is basically the demon organ most relating to the human heart." She specified, noticing my confused expression.

"Legend says that Tomoe removed his left arm just before falling to her student. He finally killed her with one of her own tricks. One that requires the master to take control of the others blood by use of water technique. They take control of the water found in the blood and drain their opponent dry. When she was defeated, he was still badly injured, but not enough to deter him and his now smaller army from attacking Echizen. The kingdom was destroyed from the battle with the army Benjirou was in charge of and vacated. It's been deserted since, no one daring to enter it. That's how it got the name, 'Cursed Kingdom'." Botan paled as she finished her story, her hands folding in her lap, bubblegum colored eyes downcast.

"We have no other information on Souji, except what's happened recently." She continued slowly.

The tension in the room was unbearable and I shifted in my spot at the table. "What do you mean by _recently_," Yusuke grit his teeth, waiting for the answer he must have known was coming.

Botan looked up from her hands, "Souji has appeared on our radar, he has begun to gather followers and rebuild Echizen. He sent a message to Koenma a few days ago. He demanded Tomoe's sword, the Tamashi no Katana, which was lost in the canyon after her death. He says if he does not have it delivered to him, he will tear apart the worlds until he finds it." She gulped and wrung her hands before speaking again, "His power levels have reached new heights. He's hidden from us in the bowls of Makai for a long time and is very formidable. We're unsure of the extent of what he's capable of at this point, but we do know he's learned some new tricks for sure."

"Well, isn't that fan-freaking-tastic!" Yusuke growled while throwing his hands up in exasperation.

It was obvious everyone felt the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer &amp; Author Notes:<strong>

The characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho cannon belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Saki, Benjirou and Souji belong to me. They are my original characters and were produced straight from my over active imagination.

Yoshinaka Minamoto, his younger brother Yuritomo Minamoto and Tomoe Gozen are historical Japanese figures that I have based my characters off of. I do not own these dead samurai.

_Oh gosh, a story within a story and info dump._

_I actually wanted to add onto this chapter, but I didn't want to pack it with too_ _much information. It's a lot to take in and sort out, I know. Patience young grasshoppers! It's all very important, you'll see. _

_This chapter also lacked music. I was wondering if having the lyrics in italics made it harder to follow, considering thoughts and dreams/flashbacks are in the same format. If you think so, let me know. _


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Day

Blue Shine

Chapter 05:

"Bad Day"

* * *

><p>Everyone had opted for a short break to let all of the new information sink in before coming back to discuss any questions. I was with Yukina in the kitchen drying the wet dishes she handed me when I heard a shuffling of feet and the opening and closing of doors. Placing the last plate in the open cabinet and shutting it before making my way back to the tea room where the meetings were often held, Yukina hot on my heels as I moved down the halls. The boys were finding their seats around the table where Genkai was patiently sipping her tea when we walked in and joined them.<p>

"So what's so special about this sword? What was it called again?" Kuwabara started the questioning.

"It's the Sword of Soul. It supposedly houses the soul of a powerful demon, and only Tomoe Gozen could wield it." Botan answered after flipping through her booklet.

"Then why does Souji even _want_ it? It's useless to him." Yusuke sighed at the stupidity of it all.

"He must know something we do not." Kurama piped up from down the table, he sat next to Hiei, who was at the opposite head from Genkai, and next to Botan who was next to the old woman.

"Does Koenma even know where the sword is?" Yusuke questioned Botan, a pointed look on his face.

"No one knows." Botan replied. Yusuke was about to lash out when Genkai butted into the conversation.

"I do." The room went silent with this confession.

Then: "Well were is it, Grandma?" Yusuke blinked at her.

"Here. It was given to me a good many years ago by a fellow psychic as a gift. He also gave me her armor and bow." She said over the lip of her teacup before taking a long sip.

"Anything else you'd like to tell us?" Yusuke grouched. Genkai scoffed and poured herself another cup of tea.

Botan, meanwhile, was flipping through her notepad until she found a certain page, "We also found out that her soul never made it to the Spirit World."

"Was she reincarnated or something?" Kuwabara threw the question out there.

"It's possible," Kurama answered before Botan could, "If she is, she could prove to be useful if on our side." He added, a distant look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking fox?" Hiei asked his partner, his brow raised as he took in Kurama's posture. He was most certainly scheming something.

"Keiko, you mentioned Saki possessed the power of foresight. Is this true?" Kurama ignored Hiei's questioning look and turned to look at me.

"Yes. She told me around the time I met her. Saki warned me to avoid the main office that morning, I later found out that it had caught fire and a few students had suffered burns, some teachers too." I bit my bottom lip and looked up from my hands, "She explained herself after I found out about the fire. She swore me to secrecy, though. It was never something she really liked talking about unless she needed to." I finished and stole a glance at Genkai,trying to read her blank expression. _She's has the best poker face, _I wanted to sigh but held it back instead.

"Botan, didn't you say Tomoe had the power of foresight?" Kurama asked when I finished my story. _Oh, no..._ I knew the connection he made instantly, the realization hitting me like a well aimed brick.

"I did. She also had the power of telekinesis." She added.

Kurama looked around to Genkai who stared back at him, they shared a knowing look before Genkai spoke up. "I believe we need to have a talk with Saki." The old master nodded at me and I blinked.

"Why? You don't think Saki could be Tomoe's reincarnation, do you?" I frowned, leaning forward. I didn't want to believe it. _Please don't say it. Please don't say it. Please don't say it. _I repeated this mantra until I received her reply.

"I do," she answered simply,"and you're her friend, get her out here." She demanded more then asked. I winced and got to my feet, heading for the kitchen where there was a phone hanging from the wall that I could use. _I hope you can forgive me for this some day, Saki. _I prayed silently as I felt dread swell up in my stomach.

* * *

><p>I was curled up on my large chocolate colored leather couch when my phone rang. I paused in the middle of writing a paragraph that I had been typing out, determined to finish the essay before dinner time rolled around.<p>

Sighing, I picked up the phone on the third ring, "Moshimoshi!" I said into the receiver as I put the phone between my shoulder and cheek, "Yoshimori residence, how may I help you?"

My fingers paused for a second before moving over the keys once more. I felt a smirk pull at my lips when I got the deadpan reply of, "You sound like a secretary, Saki."

"Nice to hear from you too, Keiko." I replied cheekily.

"I found your watch on the temple steps this morning." I felt relieved instantly from her statement.

"I was wondering where it had fallen off at!" I said excitedly. _I'm glad I didn't lose it on the train after all. _I added mentally.

"Do you think you could pick it up anytime soon?" The question sounded awkward before she added, "I know how much you love it, and Yusuke and I aren't heading home until Tuesday."

I frowned, I did rely heavily on watch during school hours and days I spent in the park playing for cash. "Well, I'm working on a assignment at the moment, and it's probably going to take me until late this afternoon to finish," I explained. Sitting back from my keyboard I cradled the phone in my hand as I slipped from the plush cushion of my sofa and padded into the kitchen.

"Sure, that's fine." She said, and I noticed a odd undertone in her voice.

"I'll come at noon tomorrow, is that alright?" I questioned, my brow knitting together as I wrenched open the refrigerator door.

"Of course, I'll see you then." There was that sound again.

"Oi, Keiko?" I shut the fridge with a bump from my hip and uncapped my water before walking back to my seat.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"You okay?" I blinked to into space as I listened her shuffle around on the other end of the line.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired is all." She said, her voice sounding forcibly chipper. _She doesn't want to, or can't, talk about it. _I surmised.

"If you say so. Take care!" I said and hung up when I heard her reply in a similar manner.

I began to skim over my my work, fixing spelling mistakes as I proceeded through the multitude of sentences. When all of the screaming red marks were vanquished, I began to read a-loud to myself. Halfway through the third page of the need-to-be five page essay, my screen went black. My mouth dropped open as I tapped the space bar, "Oh please, unmerciful god-" I was mumbling as I tried to power the machine back on, only for it to fail three times before I checked the outside of the case. I blinked, noticing a unplugged wire. I held it in front of my face – scowling at it like it had plundered a village of disabled orphan children – and let out a frustrated cry. "You have got to be kidding me!" I screeched angrily. Did the gods even _have_ a reason to hate me so?

* * *

><p>It goes without saying that the past few days have been some of the worst I've experienced in a long while. I was jogging up the temple steps, already an hour late as far as I knew, I wasn't quite sure. A frustrated growl rose up in my throat. After having to retype my whole essay, I had went to bed without dinner and forgot to set my alarm. I woke up around ten o'clock this morning and freaked out. I ended up rushing through my shower, slipping in the bath and hitting my lower back on the rim of the tub. Then I put my shirt on inside out, then backwards after fixing it. When I had finally been dressed properly I ran down my apartment stairs and almost fell down the second flight.<p>

Pushing my bangs from my eyes harshly I frowned as I quickened my pace up the steps. I had to take a later train when I had finally gotten to the station, and the train was about an hour and fifteen minute ride to get to the country side where Genkai lived. When I had climbed off the train I asked the closest person for the time, they had said it was a quarter to two. I had ran like a bat out of hell after thanking them and went straight for the forest path to the old masters home. I made it through the woods unscathed and was now just reaching the landing.

Putting my hands on my hips I leaned back, my face upturned as I drank in air greedily. _Why would someone her age have horrendous stairs like that, really?_ I wondered then shook off my fatigue and crossed the gap to the front steps. Keiko appeared before me in the opening she just made in the shoji door frame when I reached the steps, I trotted up them to meet her. I put on my best smile and waved at her, "Hey there!" I greeted her with as much enthusiasm as I could muster as I toed off my tennis shoes at the door.

"I was beginning to worry about you, are you okay?" She assessed me with her eyes, her gaze sweeping over my disheveled state as she put a hand on my shoulder.

I tugged my violet t-shirt down so it was no longer showing off my left side where it had become rumpled before smoothing out my faded and tattered denim shorts. Small holes and thread bare spots showed over the pockets, I noticed, when I looked down at myself. I flushed and glanced away, immediately thinking about my morning fiasco.

"I'm fine, just woke up later then I had planned." I decided that she didn't need to worry about my troubles after hearing how she had sounded on the phone the night before. In that same moment I reminded myself to ask her what was wrong yesterday.

She stared at me wearily before stepping aside to let me into a large front room with a Buddha statue in the center back. In front of the golden statue was a long low table with it's traditional mats spread around it. I felt unnerved to see all but one of the people I had met just a day or so ago, starring at me. I heard Keiko shut the door behind me and she pushed me forward gently when Genkai beckoned me to sit next to her, across from Kurama and next to Yusuke on the right side of the table. A soft _tup-tup _sound came from my sock-clad feet as I moved to take my spot. I glanced back at Keiko who had sat in a kneeling position at the side of the door. Her head was bowed and her eyes stared hard at her clasped hands. _What's going on? _I lingered on her form before getting comfortable

My eyes shifted to the old woman for answers, and she stared back at me with clear topsoil colored eyes. My breathing was shallow and my attention snapped to Kurama when he addressed me.

"You're probably wondering what's going on, Miss Yoshimori." He started, his dark forest green eyes bore into my ocean colored ones and I nodded deftly.

"Oh my, she does look like her!" Startled, my head snapped to a girl with baby blue hair and peony colored iris'. She was the one who I had not met.

I did, however, pounce on the open opportunity to receive some answers, "Who do you mean?" I rose a well sculpted eyebrow and looked back to Kurama when he cleared his throat.

"Saki, would you happen to know anything about a person named Tomoe Gozen?" He asked as I fell under his scrutinizing gaze again.

"No." I answered after some consideration. I did not know that name. I felt something run across the inside of my skull, and it _itched._ I furrowed my brow and did my best to ignore the sensation.

Kurama seemed to ponder my answer before speaking, "Tomoe Gozen was a onna bugeisha who ruled a kingdom about a thousand years ago. She was a powerful psychic demon of wind and water."

My head was swimming. _What? Demon? _"Demon?" I choked out after a second.

"Yes," he continued without missing a beat, "a demon. See, there are two worlds in parallel with our own. They make up a set of three. There is the Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai. The spirit world exists above our world and demon world rests below." He gave me a moment of mercy to digest that information before he continued.

"Tomoe was of the demon world. She was a powerful demon who was the leader of a kingdom called Echizen. Before that she was the general of the former leaders army. His name was Yoshinaka Minamoto and his second in command was Yuritomo Minamoto, his younger brother. Yuritomo tried killing his brother and fled the territory. Yoshinaka named Tomoe his new heir and they went to war with the younger sibling and the followers he rounded up. The battle was held inside the walls of Echizen. Both brothers died in battle at some point, but the elder was named victor. Tomoe became the ruler and rebuilt her new inheritance." He paused and I stared at him numbly, taking in all of the information. _Why is he telling _me _this?_

"After that she took on students, the first became her new general, the other became more like an adopted son. Souji, the second student, spent hundreds of years with her. Tomoe taught the young earth/light demon mix almost everything she knew. She did refuse to teach Souji her own air and water techniques. This caused him to challenge her for the right to learn what she kept from him and to take over Echizen. Souji lost the battle and he left after being humiliated so badly." Kurama paused and I nodded, wanting to hear more. I could feel that irritating itch lapping at my brain before settling again.

"About a hundred or so years later Tomoe decided to wander the demon world. She visited old friends and trained with them before finally making her journey back home. It was there, on her way, that she was ambushed by an army Souji led. Tomoe took out a large chunk of the demons before fighting her student. He stabbed her through her core, which is the demon version of a heart basically, with a sword he had forged specially for him. She cut his arm off before he finally killed her with one of her own techniques." He stopped and we all sat in silence for a few long moments before I got my voice to work.

"Why are you telling me this?" I stared hard into his eyes, searching for what, I do not know.

"We have reason to believe you are her reincarnation." He answered in a matter-of-fact tone that I couldn't get past. I stared at him dumbstruck, was this guy off his rocker?

"On what grounds?" I felt my eyes narrow slightly as I watched him regard me with unreadable eyes.

"Do you not posses the power of foresight?" I paled immediately, my eyes a stormy gray-blue. I slowly looked to Keiko who was staring back at me with a look of utter shame on her face and sadness glowing brightly in her eyes like a single candle in a sealed room. I felt naked and hurt, the emotions registering with a slam before I looked away and down into my lap, unable to hold her gaze any longer.

"Yes." I mumbled, my eyes closed. I rubbed my forehead when I finally felt the itch move again.

"To make sure you are really her reincarnation, we want to do a test. Do you comply?" I nodded a 'yes' to him without looking up. I felt Genkai rise and I looked up to her, she started walking away with the simple command of, "Follow me," trail in the breeze created by her shifting body.

I rose and followed her out the door, not looking at Keiko as I passed. I wasn't ready to face her just yet. I could feel them all following me, in what order I don't know, but I heard their shuffling feet and felt the shiver of their auras. Genkai led us around the outside path of the temple to a back left portion where she flung open the door. She stepped inside and struck a match that she tugged out of a white faced matchbook from her pocket. She lit two thick candles on tall holders on either side of the room and waved out the stick.

I stumbled into the room until I was even with the flickering lights. Against the far wall was a tattered mess of armor. The kabuto was large with teal, navy and yellow lacquered metal plates fanning out wide around the head of the old wooden mannequin. The top of the helmet looked to be a plain black with the ornamental centerpiece being a well-painted gold. The shape was something of a flame. Two front pieces were rectangular in shape and curved out from the space made for the face to be seen through. They each bent outward to their respective sides in a pale yellow with gold tips. In a way, they reminded me of a bugs antennas. The helmet was tied tightly to the mannequin with red ribbon that looked frayed on the edges.

The dummy was dressed in a plain white kimono with a purple hakama pant. The top of the pant was covered by a chest piece that stopped below the bust and fit the curve of the wooden model snugly. The top section of plates were painted a teal blue on the first row, the second was the same color but a lighter shade. After that the center plates were painted gold and only four thin scales wide. The amount stayed the same as the plates widened and came down into a point. Surrounding the yellow plates were rustic brown plates. The scales stopped a few inches below the hips and was in the shape of a wide point.

The set of plates covering the hips and wrapping around the back were the same deep teal color and switched back to the same rustic brown that matched the chest piece. The claps and upper edge around the hips were a faded gold that I'm sure would shine again if polished. The bottom piece that matched the size of the tiles in length was a solid black. The whole piece started at the hips and ended around the mannequins knees. I moved a single step forward and noticed there was one gauntlet. The singular right armored glove covered the top of the hand and forearm. The hand plate was black while the arm plate was gold, leather straps held it tight.

"This was her armor." Genkai spoke up, assuming I was finished ogling the dusty heap of metal and hide after five minutes. She was correct in assuming so.

"Over here is what I've brought you here to see." Genkai called me over to the left wall. On a three tier shelf that was mostly empty, sat a sword with a silver guard and a hilt wrapped with a cord that matched the hakama pants in color. In the small diamond spaces left blank by the cord, I saw faint carvings of swirls and whorls. The sheath was a plain flat black with a silver end that matched the cap on the hilt and finger-guard.

"This is the Tamashi no Katana. It belonged to Tomoe, and only she could touch it without being harmed. If you're her reincarnation, you will be able to wield it." Genkai finished her tale and stared at me with hard eyes.

I met her gaze and felt my throat go dry, _Sword of Soul? Fitting considering what Kurama said about it._ "And what if I'm not?" I asked tentatively.

"Then it will burn you like it does when anyone not meant to touch it, does." She answered and I let out a breath. _Wonderful._

I stepped forward and stopped before the sword, my hands hovering under the scabbard. _Well, here goes...something. _I pushed up with my open hands, the sword resting on my palms as I pulled it back to my chest and stepped back. It was lighter then I imagined and I let out a sigh of relief when I wasn't harmed.

"_Tomoe..." _My eyes widened as the sword purred out the name. I gripped the sheath in my left and pulled on the hilt with my right. The blade slipped from it's home easily and shined brightly in the candle light. My eyes were wide as I flicked it out and brought it up to examine. The sword was beautiful, and it was _mine. _I re-sheathed the sword and held onto it tightly. Genkai had a pleased smirk on her face and when I turned around everyone was watching me with curious looks. I excused myself past everyone who made a wide path in order to avoid the sword's bite. I came face to face with Hiei as soon as I was at the frame. I blinked at him as he looked me over blankly, his eyes resting on the sword.

"Pardon me." I murmured as I squeezed by him and back toward the main room we had been in earlier.

In all honesty, I was exhausted. There were many things I had questions about but didn't feel like asking quite yet. I found myself back at the porch steps and leaned against the wall by the door. I cradled the sword in my arms and rested my head back against the temple's panels. I felt my eyes close as birds from far away sang their evening songs.

I must have sat there for ten minutes before I heard someone stop in front of me, then drop. Flinching, I looked to see that chocolate eyes were staring back at me. I frowned, still remembering the bare feeling from earlier. Sighing tiredly I sat the sword aside before opening my arms to the tearing girl. She immediately shot forward and wrapped her arms tightly around my shoulders. I didn't need to hear her excuses or tell her we'd be alright. She knew and wept silently on my shoulder as I rested against her, my arms around her back in a loose circle.

When Keiko pulled away she smiled at me and I brushed away her tears. Soon the others were around us and I blinked at Hiei who was telling something to Kurama about me being truthful. I furrowed my brow and stared him down. He quickly caught my eye and glared at me. Narrowing my eyes I watched them take their own respective seats.

"Mind explaining?" I gestured to the two of them and Kurama smiled.

"Hiei was just telling me that you've been honest with us when we've asked you questions." Kurama replied.

"And he knows this how?" I looked uneasily at Hiei, and swept my eyes over his person. He wore a simple black shirt that had the sleeves torn off and a bandana over his forehead. His boots were black along with his pants. He had bandages wrapped around his ankles and the cloth disappeared into the shoes. Nothing about his appearance gave anything away.

"Hiei, Yusuke and myself are demons." Kurama replied. "Well, Yusuke is a half demon. Mazoku in type." I nodded, not knowing anything about the difference in species, stealing a glance at the brunette who was smiling sheepishly at me.

"Hiei is a fire demon. He has a Jagan implant that gives his psychic capabilities. While we told you of your heritage, he was reading your mind and checking for any differences as you answered our questions." My eyes snapped over to the headband on Hiei's head. His eyes were closed and his arms crossed. I'll admit I was curious and wanted to see it, but I wasn't going to be rude and ask.

"And I am a spirit fox, a Yoko." I looked back over at him and smiled.

"Figures." I laughed and he gave me a puzzled look.

"How so?" He ventured.

"That look you get, it's very much like a fox. Very cunning." He nodded in understanding and I shifted my weight, only to have a bolt of pain slip up my back. I took a quick intake of breath and rested back against the wall gently.

"Are you okay Saki-san?" I heard the soft voice of Yukina ask.

I blinked over at her and smiled softly. "I'm fine. I just slipped this morning, that's all."

"So that's why you were late, you didn't sleep in, did you?" Keiko questioned.

I gave her a shocked look and pressed a hand over my heart, "Are you calling me a liar, Keiko?"

"Yes, I believe I am." She sniffed and turned her nose up into the air. I knew she was kidding, yet I played along.

"Well, for your information," I just about sneered at the memory, "I busted my back on the edge of the tub this morning after rushing because I woke up late."

"Oh! Saki, let me see. I can heal you." Yukina exclaimed then offered as she took my shoulders in her petite hands as she sat in front of me.

I let her move me and I moved my hair as she pulled the back of my shirt up to expose the black and purple bruises marring my skin. I saw Yusuke wince at the damage and then I felt an odd icy feeling seep into the sores. I blinked when it warmed then faded and she put my shirt down.

"That should feel better." She smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"What was that?" I asked in wonder as I moved my previously sore back. It didn't hurt at all.

"I'm an ice apparition, my powers involve healing, among some other things." She said pleasantly and I smiled back at her.

"Neat, thank you so much." I leaded back against the wall when she nodded.

"Anyway, what I'm really wondering is why you've made a point to tell me all of this." I said looking over to Genkai. The girl I had yet to meet spoke up before anyone else could. She was sitting with the elderly woman.

"That's why I'm here actually. Hello!" She laughed nervously and wiggled her fingers at me in a wave. "I'm so happy we found you in time."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer &amp; Author Notes:<strong>

The characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho cannon belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Saki, Benjirou and Souji belong to me. They are my original characters and were produced straight from my over active imagination.

Yoshinaka Minamoto, his younger brother Yuritomo Minamoto and Tomoe Gozen are historical Japanese figures that I have based my characters off of. I do not own these dead samurai.

_Another long chapter, woo!_

_And a cliffhanger~! Don't kill me, please? _

_It was also a sort of info dump and recap. I'm starting to feel bad for Saki. She hasn't really had time to let this all sink in and find out how she feels with everything._

_Anyone else like the close friendship Keiko and Saki shares? We'll be learning more about their friendship as we go on. That's a promise. _

_Thanks to everyone who's added this to your alerts/faves. I had a list of your names, but I lost it. So here's just a broad shout out to you all instead._

_ALSO! I went back and edited all of the previous chapters so they were easier to read. I've started realizing that what I have been doing, writing wise, is very choppy. Hopefully it's all a lot smoother to get through now.  
><em>


End file.
